


Anatomy Of Love.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, McKirk., Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Bones gets love-lessons from Jim!...(The opposite was originaly intended!)





	Anatomy Of Love.

One evening Jim called Bones to his cabin.

On his arrival he found Jim lying stark naked on his bed. Sounding shocked he spoke. "My god Jim! Just how ill are you? I'L check your temperature if your feeling so hot you needed to remove your clothing completely."

Jim smiled contentedly. "Relax Bones, I'm fine! I called you here for quite another reason. I err love you Bonesy, and I want you to make love to me!"

"The hell you do Jim! Have you been drinking heavily?"

"Not a single drop Doc! But as you ARE the Doctor, I was hoping you would show me the way, as it were!"

Damn it Jim! I've always loved you as a friend and Captain you know that anyhow, but the physical act of making love to another man, apart from just affectionately kissing and hand manipulation aside, I can tell you that certain body parts were never intended to be inserted into other orifices, if you get my meaning Jim?"

"Bones, I don't care, I love you!"

"Well Jim, I'L just have to spell it out for you. A tongue may enter another mans mouth, but that mouth and tongue were made for eating, drinking and talking with, and especially not for probing anal areas."

"Bones, I don't care, I love you!"

"And, as for a mans penis entering another mans mouth and throat, well Jim, that part of the male anatomy wasn't intended to be swallowed whole, do you understand?"

"Bones, I don't care, I love you!"

"Jim a penis, well, it was specifically designed for urination, removing waste water substances from the body, and for human re-production purposes."

"Bones, I don't care. I love you!"

"Furthermore Jim, a penis most certainly was never meant to intrude into another mans anal passage, that specific area of the body was designed to expel unwanted waste products, Not to endure any form of un-natural insertion."

"Bones. I don't care, I love you!"

"Well Jim, I can see from your exposed anatomy, that my lecture was entirely wasted on you!"

"Bones, I don't care, I love you! Just relax."

"Goddamn it man! I'm reluctantly having to admit to myself, that all my moral high-grounding has left me well and truly grounded, with a great thud! I'm just gonna' have to obey your commands as per usual Jim. I'm ready and willing to make love to you Captain, any damn way you want me to! I DO care Jim, I love you too!"

 

And so Dear readers, that is just what they did. Any and every which way they could!

The End.


End file.
